Jeunes os
by Andree 15
Summary: C'est l'histoire de la rencontre de nos deux héros... au lycée! Vous savez 17-18 ans... Des hauts et des bas. L'âge des remous...
1. La rentrée

Bon ça y est, je me lance pour une deuxième fic. Ne faites pas attention au titre, il est assez nul et peu représentatif de ma fic.

Bon en bref, je raconte l'histoire de la première rencontre de nos deux héros... au lycée! Vous savez 17-18 ans... Alors, il n'y aura pas d'enquête (désolé pour ceux qui en voulaient une), c'est vraiment du B&B!

Comme ma première fic, c'est une fic à chapitres et je ne l'ai pas terminée. Par conséquent, je ne posterai peut-être pas à tous les jours. Présentement, je suis rendue à mon troisième chapitre.

Bon, sans plus tarder, voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

P.S.: Donner moi vos avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris!

**Chapitre 1: La rentrée**

_Nouvelle famille d'accueil signifie nouveau quartier et nouvelle école. Génial... la rentrée... Dans un sens, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Et puis, il faut voir ça du bon côté; c'est ma dernière année. Ensuite, je pars pour les vraies études et enfin je ne me ferai plus trimbaler de famille en famille. _

Elle monta alors dans l'autobus qui venait d'arriver et se trouva tant bien que mal une place pour s'assoir à travers toute la population qui s'y trouvait. Tout le long du trajet, elle laissa vagabonder ses yeux bleus clairs sur le trottoir qui défilait à toute vitesse. Son esprit trottait, mi anxieux, mi joyeux. L'école restait tout de même une façon pour elle de s'évader de ses problèmes. Ses problèmes si nombreux pour son jeune âge.

Enfin, le véhicule s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Brennan en sortit, sac à la main. Devant elle, l'immense bâtisse s'élevait, imposante. Une foule de jeunes y entraient et plusieurs groupes d'élèves traînaient à l'entrée ou sur le vaste terrain qui entourait l'école. Ceux-ci parlaient et riaient bruyamment, sans doute se racontant leurs vacances d'été. Elle s'avança alors et s'engagea dans le large chemin qui menait aux portes de l'école. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle sentait certains regards se poser sur elle. Néanmoins, elle garda la tête haute, décidée à ne pas s'en laisser imposer par les autres élèves.

Après avoir grimpé les quelques marches la séparant encore de l'entrée, elle pénétra enfin dans l'immeuble. Une quantité impressionnante de gens s'y activait; une véritable fourmilière. Légèrement désorientée, elle trouva tout de même son chemin vers le casier qu'on lui avait préalablement assigné. Elle y installa tous ses livres à l'exception de ceux nécessaires à son premier cours. Puis, sans tarder davantage, elle se dirigea vers sa classe alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Elle entra dans sa classe et fut surprise d'y trouver seulement cinq autres élèves. Tous la dévisagèrent sauf une jeune fille à l'air sympathique. Brennan n'y porta pas une plus grande attention et alla s'assoir, légèrement à l'écart. Alors qu'elle s'installait, la jeune fille vint l'aborder, à sa grande surprise, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut! T'es nouvelle?

Tout d'abord hésitante, Brennan repris contenance et lui répondit enfin.

- Oui, je m'appelle Tempérance, Tempérance Brennan.

- Et bien, enchantée. Moi c'est Angela Monténégro.

- Enchantée.

- Alors, Tempérance, ça te plaît ici?

- Pour le peu de temps que j'y ai passé, c'est pas mal.

- Tant mieux! répondit la jeune femme, enthousiaste.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Mais oui, pas de problème.

- C'est normal qu'il y ait seulement six élèves dans le classe?

- Ah ça, t'inquiète, ça va se remplir. Il est encore tôt.

- Mais les cours commencent dans deux minutes, s'écria Brennan, confuse.

- C'est ce que je dis, il est encore tôt. Ici, les gens arrivent à la dernière minute. Tu vois, dit Angela en désignant un groupe d'élèves qui entrait, ils commencent à arriver. Bon je veux pas être impolie, mais je vais retourner à ma place. On peut se voir ce midi si tu veux?

- Ce serait avec plaisir.

- Bien, à toute la l'heure alors, conclut Angela, ce sourire éclairant toujours son visage.

Sans plus tarder, une masse d'élèves entra ainsi que le professeur quelques instants plus tard. Le cours débuta enfin et se déroula sans encombre, comme à l'image de l'avant-midi. Brennan et Angela s'étaient reparlées entre les deux cours et déjà, elles s'entendaient à merveille et ce, malgré leur différence de personnalité. En effet, la différence était marquée entre Tempérance, plus réservée et terre à terre, et Angela, débordante d'énergie et sociable comme tout. Malgré tout, elles s'accordaient parfaitement.

L'heure du dîner ayant sonnée, toutes deux s'étaient dirigées vers la cafétéria, déjà bien remplie. Elles s'étaient faufilées à travers l'allée centrale et s'étaient trouvé une table libre où sans plus tarder, elles avaient commencé leur repas respectif en se parlant de divers sujets.

Entouré de ses nombreux amis, Seeley Booth jasait, le sourire aux lèvres et une sandwich à la main. Tout d'abord mécontent de revenir à l'école, il était maintenant des plus heureux à travers tout ce beau monde. Booth et ses amis parlaient de leur vacances et de ce qu'ils en avaient fait. De leur table fusaient des éclats de rires incessants. Puis, deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la cafétéria et s'avancèrent dans l'allée centrale. Booth en connaissait une des deux, Angela, mais l'autre...

À suivre...

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous allez continuer de me lire.

N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos reviews. Un petit clic…


	2. Rencontre intéressante

Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre intéressante...**

En un instant, il se délaissa de la conversation et ne put s'empêcher de fixer cette fille, la détaillant. Qu'elle était belle! Non, plus que belle, elle était magnifique! Comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Elle avait de si fines jambes qui paraissaient interminables. Puis, sa taille, toute aussi menue et enfin son délicat visage; celui d'un ange. Elle avait des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés retombant sur ses épaules dénudées et puis, ses yeux... Même de loin, il pouvait discerner le bleu clair de ceux-ci.

Puis, il se sentit bousculer par un de ses amis et se retourna, la perdant par la même occasion de vue.

- Et Seeley, tu nous écoutes?

- Ouais, ouais... je regardais seulement cette fille là-bas.

Tous ses amis se retournèrent afin de fixer la désignée.

- Wouahhh, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, commenta James, l'un de ses amis.

- Tout à fait d'accord, répliqua John.

- Ouais c'est bon les gars! Clamez-vous qu'en même! s'écria Booth.

- Déjà possessif Seel', rigola un autre de ses amis.

- Pas du tout, c'est juste... pas besoin de la mâter comme ça!

- Mais oui, c'est ça... De toute façon, t'es chanceux, on est tous en couple, alors t'es le seul en liste.

- Quoi? Vous êtes tous en couple? s'écria Booth.

- Et oui, si tu nous avais écouté tout à l'heure, tu le saurais.

- Et bien félicitations, je suis content pour vous...

- Dis plutôt que t'es content pour toi. Comme ça, t'as le champs libre.

Alors que Booth allait répliquer, Steven, un de ses amis, le coupa.

- Eh, mais je la connais! dit-il.

- Quoi? s'écria à nouveau Booth.

- Mais oui, je l'ai rencontrée quand on allait chercher nos horaires de cours il y a une semaine.

- Et...

- Et quoi? demanda Steven, confus.

- Comment elle s'appelle? s'impatienta Booth.

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement qu'elle vient d'emménager et qu'elle est plutôt intelligente. Vous savez... première de classe et tout...

- Elle? s'étonna John.

- Ouais, alors bonne chance pour la conquérir Booth, rigola Steven.

- Ne sous-estime pas mes connaissances. Crois-moi, quand on veut, on peut. _Et je veux plus que tout..._, se dit-il pour lui-même.

Le diner avait passé très rapidement autant pour Booth que pour Brennan. Puis, les cours avaient repris et Angela et Tempérance avaient constaté avec joie qu'elles avaient exactement le même horaire. Toutes deux finirent donc la journée avec le cours de sciences, un cours qui passionnait particulièrement Brennan, et qui avait été précédé du cours de français.

Comme elles l'avaient fait tout au long de la journée, elles arrivèrent quelques minutes à l'avance, afin de choisir leurs places. Puis, alors qu'elles discutaient, un jeune homme entra dans la classe, tête haute. Dès lors, Brennan détourna le regard vers lui, ignorant presque Angela. Qu'il était beau! Il portait un t-shirt gris pâle, qui moulait parfaitement tous ses muscles bien définis. De plus, son teint légèrement bronzé ajoutait encore plus à son charme. Ses courts cheveux bruns étaient légèrement relevés et encadraient parfaitement bien son doux visage. Et ses yeux... ses yeux d'un marron si profond qu'on pouvait si perdre. Ses yeux tellement mystérieux et déstabilisants.

Puis, alors qu'il s'avançait toujours vers elle, il lui sourit d'un sourire chaud et envoûtant.

- Bonjour! dit le jeune homme, arrivé à côté des deux jeunes filles.

Voyant que Brennan ne réagissait pas, Angela répondit à Booth, qu'elle connaissait déjà, sans manquer de donner un discret coup de coude à son amie, afin de la réveiller.

- Salut, ça va?

- Oui, toi?

- Super, comme toujours, dit-elle souriant de toutes ses dents.

Booth se tourna alors vers l'autre jeune fille et lui tendit la main.

- Salut, je m'appelle Booth, Seeley Booth, dit-il, ce sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres.

- Salut, moi c'est Tempérance, Tempérance Brennan, articula-t-elle enfin.

- Enchanté et bienvenue parmi nous.

- Merci...

Un léger malaise s'installa, mais bien vite, Booth s'efforça de le combler.

- Euh, ça vous dérange si je m'assoie à côté de vous? C'est qu'il n'y a aucun de mes amis dans ce cours...

- Non, pas de problème, s'empressa de répliquer Angela.

- Merci.

Puis, comme de fait, Booth s'installa aux côtés de Brennan. Dès qu'il fut assis, il put sentir le doux parfum de sa voisine. Une légère odeur de lavande et d'agrumes, c'était exactement ça! Booth prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, se laissant pleinement enivrer par cette délicieuse odeur.

Remarquant l'inspiration démesurée et les yeux clos de son voisin, Brennan s'interrogea légèrement.

- Ça ca? demanda-t-elle timidement, se tournant à peine vers lui.

Ouvrant rapidement les yeux, il se reprit.

- Oui, oui. Aucun problème, sourit-il.

- Ok.

_Vraiment aucun problème_, se dit-il à lui même. _Je sens que je vais adorer les cours de sciences cette année..._

À suivre...

C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je sais qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment «d'action» si je peux dire, mais ça va venir...

P.S.: N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos commentaires.


	3. Invitation inattendue

Bon, bon. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! En passant, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires.

P.S.: Certains noms de rues sont inventés de toute pièce.

**Chapitre 3: Invitation inattendue**

La journée avait enfin pris fin, au plus grand plaisir de tous les élèves. Toutefois, c'était à contre coeur que Booth avait laissé les deux amies partir vers leurs casiers. Il aurait aimé la retenir encore quelques instants, pour pouvoir plonger à nouveau dans ses yeux bleus si purs et pouvoir se délecter encore et encore de son odeur si délicate. Dieu qu'elle était belle, il n'en revenait pas. Il en était tout bouleversé.

Après les avoir regardées s'éloigner lentement, il partit enfin vers sa nouvelle voiture, l'air rêveur, un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres.

Brennan, quand à elle, avait quitté Booth pour partir avec Angela vers les casiers. Dès lors, celle-ci s'était empressée de lui reparler de Booth.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Et bien, le cours était intéressant...

- Mais non, je te parle de Booth, la coupa-t-elle.

- Oh... il est pas mal.

- Pas mal! s'écria Angela, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. C'est le plus beau gars de l'école! Et je dois dire que tu n'avais pas l'air de le laisser indifférent...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On ne se connaît même pas.

- Et alors, il n'a pas besoin de te connaître pour te trouver «canon».

- Il ne me trouve pas «canon»...

- Non mais tu blagues? Il n'a pas arrêté de te regarder du cours! Et de la manière dont tu l'as fixé quand il est entré dans la classe, tu n'avais pas l'air indifférente toi non plus... dit-elle d'un air coquin.

- J'étais dans la lune, c'est tout, se justifia rapidement Brennan. Et en plus, il est trop... sûr de lui-même.

- Ouais, c'est ça... trouve-toi des raisons chérie. En tout cas, moi, mon idée est faite et vous terminez l'année ensemble, déclara Angela avec un sourire en coin.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tes délires de femme fatale, mais je dois y aller. J'ai mon autobus à prendre, salut! répondit rapidement Brennan, en partant expressément.

Elle alla donc prendre son autobus pour rentrer chez elle. Du moins, si elle pouvait appeler ça «chez elle». Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une autre maison qui l'abritait. Toutefois, elle ne se plaignait pas, consciente que cette fois, elle avait atterri dans un foyer relativement correct. Effectivement, les quelques disputes occasionnelles qui survenaient entre ses nouveaux «parents» d'adoption et la puanteur de cigarette qui régnait dans le bungalow étaient bien raisonnables comparativement à ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu ailleurs.

Elle arriva donc «chez elle» quelques minutes plus tard et prépara le souper avant que les propriétaires de la maison arrivent. Avec un peu de chance, ils la laisseraient tranquille pour la soirée. Effectivement, ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits et elle put se relaxer le restant de la soirée et de la nuit, qui fut d'ailleurs ponctuée de plusieurs rêves...

Le lendemain matin, comme le jour précédent, elle prit l'autobus pour se rendre au lycée. Une fois encore, son esprit vagabondait. En effet, Brennan ne cessait de repenser à ce jeune garçon et à ce qu'Angela avait dit. Elle avait beau prétendre qu'il lui était indifférent, elle ressentait toutefois une petite chaleur à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Mais c'était impossible que lui s'intéresse à elle. Pas la timide et associable Tempérance Brennan. Non, Angela devait sûrement se tromper. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappellerait sans doute même pas d'elle.

C'est donc bien incertaine qu'elle débarqua à l'école. Puis, Angela vint la rejoindre et la journée débuta, routinière. Les cours s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et reprirent ensuite, sans plus d'intérêt. À la fin du troisième cours, alors que Brennan retournait à son casier et qu'elle se convainquait définitivement du fait que Booth n'était pas intéressé, quelqu'un la percuta et lui fit, par la même occasion, échapper tous ses livres. _Quel maladroit! Non mais, il ne pouvait pas regarder devant lui!_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle ramassait ses livres, éparpillés par terre. Puis, elle remarqua qu'une autre paire de mains l'aidait. Elle releva donc la tête afin de remercier cette autre personne et fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec ce jeune homme, Seeley Booth.

- Merci, dit-elle timidement, alors qu'il lui remettait son dernier livre accompagné d'un sourire.

- De rien, c'est la moindre des choses puisque je t'ai rentré dedans.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Au revoir, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter alors qu'elle commençait déjà à partir.

- Attends! l'interpela-t-il rapidement, en effleurant son bras pour la retenir.

À ce contact des plus anodins, un léger frisson la parcourut.

- Oui?, finit-elle par dire en se retournant.

- Heu, je voulais t'inviter ce soir... tu sais, question d'apprendre à se connaître un peu... Enfin, si ça te tentes... conclut-il, incertain.

- Heu, je... d'accord.

- T'acceptes?

- Oui.

- Génial! Alors disons que je te prends ici à la fin des cours, ok?

- Ok.

- Super, à tout à l'heure! finit-il, surexcité.

Sur ce, il partit en vitesse, la laissant seule dans le couloir. Sans plus tarder, elle se rendit à son dernier cours, l'esprit embrouillé par la vitesse à laquelle s'étaient déroulé les événements. Elle raconta néanmoins toute l'histoire à Angela, qui ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie. D'ailleurs son attitude positive et enjouée redonna bien vite le sourire à Brennan et enfin, le cours débuta, désespérément long et platonique.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin des cours et le début d'une soirée avec Booth. C'est légèrement angoissée que Brennan se rendit au point de rendez-vous, après être aller porter ses livres à sa case. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il était déjà présent, adossé à un casier et un bouquet à la main.

- Salut, amorça-t-il lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

- Salut.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Juste un petit quelque chose, dit-il en souriant.

- Merci, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. En plus que ce n'est qu'un petit souper pour apprendre à se connaître...

- Ouais... fit-il en se raclant la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise. _Idiot! Règle numéro un de séduction: ne jamais offrir des fleurs à une fille le premier soir. C'est trop représentatif et explicite... En plus, on ne connaît pas ses goûts._

- Bon, t'es prête à y aller?

- Oui.

- Alors, c'est parti! déclara-t-il.

Sur ce, tous deux se rendirent à la voiture de Booth. Durant leur, Booth déposa délicatement sa main dans le bas du dos de Brennan, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Oh, excuse-moi, c'est l'habitude, dit-il, en retirant vivement sa main.

- Non, non. C'est pas grave. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit-elle, gênée.

- Alors, ça ne te dérange pas si je la...

- Non, pas de problème, le coupa-t-elle.

- Merci, dit-il, en lui décrochant un de ses plus beaux sourires et en replaçant sa main au creux de son dos.

Rendus à sa voiture, Booth ouvrit avec galanterie la porte à sa compagne et une fois qu'elle fut installée, il s'empressa de faire le tour du véhicule pour s'installer au volant. Puis, il fit démarrer le moteur et commença à rouler. Au bout de quelques minutes de route, Brennan prit la parole.

- Je peux savoir où on va?

- Et bien, en fait, on va souper à un petit resto thaï. Est-ce que ça te convient?

- Oui, j'adore le thaï. C'est un de mes plats favoris.

- Ah oui? Moi aussi.

Puis, le silence revint, mais cette fois, beaucoup plus détendu. Enfin, après encore quelques minutes de route, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu, où Booth se stationna. Les deux compagnons sortirent alors de la voiture et se rendirent à l'intérieur du restaurant où on les installa à une table. Tous deux commandèrent et reçurent sous peu leurs repas, qui se révélèrent être succulents ainsi que leurs desserts un peu plus tard. Tout au long de la soirée, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, provoquant parfois des éclats de rire et parfois des regards qui en disaient long.

- Mmmm, c'était vraiment excellent. Bon choix de restaurant, déclara-t-elle, souriante.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas de mérite. Je viens tout le temps ici. Sinon, parle-moi un peu de toi. Je sais que tu t'appelles Tempérance et que tu es belle à ravir, mais encore...

À ce compliment, Brennan rougit. _Et un point pour moi!_ pensa Booth.

- En fait, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, tu sais.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as aucune passion, ni projet. Je ne te croirais pas.

- Et bien, à vrai dire, j'aime bien écrire... mais pas de là à en faire une carrière. Sinon, je me débrouille plutôt bien avec les arts martiaux et j'aime pas mal tout ce qui touche à la science. Ce qui me plaît la dedans, c'est qu'on ne peut pas se tromper. Les faits sont les faits et on ne peut pas être déçu... finit-elle par dire, légèrement mélancolique.

- Hé... ça va? remarqua Booth en posant sa main sur celle de Brennan.

- Oui, dit-elle en retirant sa main. Mais toi, parle-moi de ce que tu veux faire, de ce que tu aimes.

- Ce que j'aime? Et bien, j'adore le sport, le basketball et le hockey plus particulièrement. D'ailleurs, je suis dans l'équipe de basket du lycée. Et pour ce qui est de ce que je veux faire... je ne sais pas vraiment. On verra bien!

À ce moment, la serveuse arriva avec les additions, les interrompant légèrement.

- Bon, je paie et on y va, d'accord? demanda Booth.

- Ok, mais je vais payer ma part. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'inviter.

- Si, si. J'y tiens. Ça me fait plaisir.

- Tu es sûr?

- Mais oui. J'y vais.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et Booth partit payer. À peine quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci revint et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois encore, il déposa instinctivement sa main dans le bas du dos de Brennan, qui cette fois ne s'en plaint pas. Une fois tous deux installés dans la voiture, Brennan prit la parole.

- Tu as juste à me ramener à l'école. Je vais prendre l'autobus pour rentrer. Le dernier ne devrait pas encore être passé.

- Quoi? Mais non, c'est hors de question. Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule dehors à l'école. Je vais aller te reconduire chez toi.

- Ce n'est pas néces...

- Pas de discutions, la coupa-t-il. Alors, tu habites où?

- Sur River Street.

- Dans ce cas, direction River Street!

Sur ce, il démarra la voiture et prit la direction de River Street. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la rue de Brennan et Booth se gara à l'avant de sa maison.

- Je te raccompagne à la porte... dit-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

Sur ce, ils descendirent de la voiture et se rendirent tout juste devant les marches de la résidence. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je... c'était vraiment plaisant Seeley. Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il comme une caresse en s'approchant délicatement de Brennan.

Puis, alors que tous deux avaient les yeux fermés et qu'ils pouvaient déjà sentir le souffle de l'autre sur eux. Un cri puissant fusa de derrière la porte.

- TEMPÉRANCE BRENNAN! VIENS ICI, TOUT DE SUITE!

Alors, la dénommée, tourna légèrement la tête de côté et ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, tel un remord. Elle sentit alors les douces lèvres de Booth atterrir sur sa joue.

- Bonne nuit Seeley... conclut-elle dans un murmure, alors qu'elle le laissait seul devant sa porte.

À suivre...

Bon, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires. Ils me sont toujours très plaisants et utiles à lire.


	4. Tristes conséquences

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Contente que ça vous plaise. En passant, j'espère que vous avez tous passés un bon Noël!

Maintenant, voici la suite. Puisque les chapitres 4 et 5 sont plutôt courts, je vous mets les deux dans la foulée.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4: Tristes conséquences**

À contre coeur, Booth était retourné à sa voiture et était parti, sans manquer de regarder la maison s'éloigner dans son rétroviseur. Quel genre de parents avaient-elles? Une chose était sûre, ils n'avaient pas l'air très doux.

Si ça n'avait pas été de leur intervention, il aurait probablement déjà goûter aux lèvres de Tempérance. En repensant à cet instant magique, un timide sourire étira ses lèvres.

Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était... simplement différente. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il avait ce sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu qui le tenaillait à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait et à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Ce sentiment qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens à chaque fois qu'il était en sa compagnie. Ce sentiment qui l'avait transporté dans un autre monde quand il avait senti son souffle frais sur son visage et qu'il avait failli l'embrasser. Non, décidément, il n'était pas près de laisser cette fille.

De son côté, Brennan était rentrée. Ses tuteurs l'attendaient de pied ferme, les bras croisés, le front plissé par l'expression de colère qui enraillait leurs visages. Puis, l'orage avait frappé, bruyant et catastrophique.

- Où est-ce que tu étais? demanda rageusement son beau-père.

- Au restaurant pour...

- Au restaurant hein! la coupa sa belle-mère. Madame se paye du bon temps pendant que nous on travaille comme des forcenés!

- Avec qui est-ce que tu étais? rajouta son beau-père.

- Avec un garçon de mon école, il est très...

- Avec un garçon en plus! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit? Pas de garçon avant qu'on te l'ait permis, enchaîna sa belle-mère.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais! Tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, tu feras comme on dit! C'est clair jeune fille? s'évertua à crier son beau-père.

- Maintenant, pour le prochain mois, tu t'occuperas des travaux ménagers! Et ne t'avise pas de revoir ce garçon ou sinon, je te jure que tu vas changer d'école aussi vite que tu es entrée à celle-ci! Comme ça, on sera bel et bien sûr que tu ne le revois plus! conclut sa belle-mère.

- Allez "ouste", va dans ta chambre! Et n'en sors pas avant demain matin!

Brennan ne se fit pas prier. Elle accourut dans sa chambre et claqua bruyamment sa porte. Elle se jeta ensuite sur son lit, las, versant quelques larmes silencieuses. _Non, tu ne dois pas pleurer_ ne cessait-elle pas de se répéter. _Plus jamais tu ne devras pleurer. Je l'ai trop souvent fait pendant mon enfance..._

Puis, elle s'endormit, épuisée par toutes ses émotions refaisant surface.

Comme elle se l'était fait dire, elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre avant le lendemain matin, où elle partit en vitesse, sans prendre la peine de manger. Elle ne voulait absolument pas croiser ses beaux-parents.

Elle arriva donc au lycée bien avant l'heure à laquelle elle arrivait habituellement. Ne voyant aucun moyen de passer le temps, elle déambula simplement dans l'école, l'esprit ailleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aboutit devant le gymnase. Booth s'y trouvait avec ses coéquipiers. Pratique de basketball. Malgré l'interdiction formelle de ses tuteurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, de l'admirer comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait le faire.

Ce garçon, il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était... simplement différent. Différent de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà connu. Ça l'attristait profondément de devoir s'en éloigner, voir de l'ignorer. Mais elle préférait le voir seulement dans les cours que de ne plus le voir du tout.

À son comble, Booth l'aperçu à travers les portes vitrées du gymnase. Après un bref signe de la main à l'intention de son équipe leur signifiant de continuer sans lui, il se dépêcha d'aller la retrouver, le sourire aux lèvres. Toutefois, lorsqu'il arriva, elle était partit, déjà bien loin dans le couloir.

- Hé Tempérance! s'écria-t-il.

Néanmoins, elle ne lui répondit pas, ne se retournant même pas. Ça lui faisait mal au coeur de devoir l'ignorer ainsi, de devoir le décevoir, mais c'était la seul et unique façon de pouvoir continuer à le voir. Quand à lui, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Il était à la fois confus et déçu. Déçu au point que ça en fasse mal.

- Booth t'arrives? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda James, l'un de ses amis qui jouait également au basket. Ne le voyant pas réagir, il détourna les yeux vers ce qu'il regardait.

- C'est la nouvelle, là-bas? reprit-il.

- Ouais... On est sorti ensemble hier soir et on a failli s'embrasser... dit-il sans aucun artifice.

- Déjà! Et bien t'as pas perdu ton temps, sacré Booth!

- Je suis sorti pour la voir et elle st partie. Même pas un salut, même pas un sourire... même pas un regard.

- C'est pas grave mec. Elle veut sûrement seulement se faire désirer. De toute façon, à votre prochaine sortie, ce sera dans la poche.

- C'est pas son genre de se faire désirer James. Et en plus, il ne s'agit pas de conclure. C'est bien plus que ça, s'énerva-t-il légèrement. Bien plus... souffla-t-il en retournant dans le gym.

À suivre...


	5. Ce n'est pas fini

Le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5: Ce n'est pas fini...**

Une semaine s'était écoulé sans que Brennan ne lui adresse la parole. Il avait bien essayé, mais en vain. Elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Même durant les cours de science, elle faisait exprès de s'assoir au bout d'une rangée pour qu'Angela soit à côté d'elle et ainsi, être sûre qu'il ne l'approche pas. Pour ce qui était des travaux d'équipe, elle s'empressait de se mettre avec Angela et n'importe quel autre cocu qui faisait l'affaire.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le fuyait. Il avait bien essayé de comprendre, allant même jusqu'à demander à Angela, mais celle-ci s'était révélé aussi dépourvue que lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétendait. Au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'elle savait, mais quel homme pouvait dérober un secret entre fille?

Néanmoins, il était bien décidé à lui parler et elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment.

À la fin des cours, alors qu'il retournait à son casier, il la vit au sien, prenant ses affaires. Alors, il décida que c'était le moment; l'école était presque vide et il pourrait ainsi lui demander des comptes sans se faire interrompre. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers elle et enfin, il arriva à ses côtés.

- Tempérance, dit-il clairement d'une voix douce.

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

- Je dois te parler.

- Et bien pas moi, je dois y aller, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide qui se révélait contradictoire à toutes leurs autres conversations, en refermant sa case.

Alors qu'elle allait à nouveau s'enfuir, il la plaqua au mur et plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas partir. Surprise par cette nouvelle proximité, son pouls s'accéléra bien malgré elle. Le savoir si près d'elle était très tentant, mais elle devait résister.

- Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi..., dit-il tel un supplice, en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. ...pourquoi tu m'évites alors qu'on s'entendait si bien.

Le voyant s'avancer un peu plus, elle déposa ses mains sur son torse pour l'arrêter. À ce moment, il sentit deux sillons de feu sur son torse. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, c'était encore pire. Son pouls avait encore accéléré alors qu'elle pouvait sentir celui de Booth battre la chamade sous ses paumes. La tension avait encore grimpé et si elle ne se sortait pas vite de cette situation, ça allait dégénéré. Elle en avait terriblement envie, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

- Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un, inventa-t-elle. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, en repoussant un des bras de Booth et en partant, tête basse.

Il restait là, à regarder le mur maintenant vide, les bras ballants. Il avait le regard vide, absent. _Déjà pris... son coeur est déjà pris... Je ne veux pas le croire... pas après la soirée qu'on a vécu... Non, ce n'est pas fini. Je vais me battre. Seeley Booth n'a pas dit son dernier mot._

À suivre...

C'est tout pour ces deux chapitres. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient été courts, j'espère qu'ils vous ont plu.

Sur ce, je me dépêche pour la suite.

P.S. : N'oubliez pas, un petit clic…


	6. Reprises des fréquentations

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires et votre patience. Je suis désolé, j'ai eu plus de choses à faire que prévue finalement...

Mais bon, maintenant, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Ils me sont très précieux et utiles. Et puis, c'est un peu la raison pour laquelle on poste nos fics. C'est en quelque sorte notre salaire... (si on veut... )

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6: Reprise des fréquentations**

Une autre semaine difficile avait passé pour Brennan. Entre les cours dans la journée, la perpétuelle lutte pour éviter Booth et ses obligations de ménagère le soir, il ne lui restait définitivement pas beaucoup de temps pour ses loisirs, pour ne pas dire aucun. Évidement, Angela avait bien essayé de lui remonter le moral, mais sans grand succès. Son air fatigué et épuisé restait bien présent.

Au bout de quelques jours, Angela avait fini pas demander des explications sur son état, contradictoire à la joie de vivre qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Brennan ne s'était pas gênée et avait lâché le morceau. Toute l'histoire, de la disparition de ses parents à ses nombreuses familles d'accueil, incluant même ce qu'il y avait eu avec Booth - ou plutôt ce qu'il n'y avait pas eu -.

Aussitôt, Angela l'avait appuyée du mieux qu'elle avait pu, comprenant sa réaction. Néanmoins, elle restait persuadée qu'il y a avait une solution pour qu'elle puisse revoir Booth sans que ses parents le sachent. Par contre, cette solution restait malheureusement encore introuvable.

Puis, les jours passèrent, routiniers, et Brennan ne ce cessa de se refermer sur elle-même. Angela restait une des seules personnes à qui elle adressait la parole en dehors des cours. Oh évidement, bien des garçon l'avaient approchée; son physique ne passant pas inaperçu, mais tous s'étaient rapidement fait retourner. Et les jours continuèrent de passer, allant jusqu'à écouler le mois de punition imposé par ses beaux-parents.

Booth avait continué de l'approcher de multiples fois, mais ses essais s'étaient révélé infructueux, aussi nombreux fussent-ils. Puis, il avait laissé tomber, tout du moins en apparence. Effectivement, il gardait un oeil sur elle, à la fois désireux et protecteur.

Toutefois, ce long mois s'était révélé tout aussi éprouvant pour lui. En effet, sous ses airs de gars populaire inébranlable, il en avait souffert une couche. Il n'avait jamais été abattu comme il l'était présentement. La seule et unique pour laquelle il n'avait jamais éprouvé de si forts sentiments, et elle ne voulait pas de lui. Ça lui fendait le coeur.

Même s'il restait souriant et joyeux en public, avec ses amis, dans le privé, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Déçu, abattu et déprimé, voilà comment il était réellement. «C'est pas grave Booth, allez, ce n'est qu'une fille», «Y'en a plein d'autres et elles n'attendent que toi mon Boothie», «Tu vas finir par l'oublier, donne-toi un peu de temps». C'est ce que ses amis ne cessaient de lui répéter à longueur de journée. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était qu'il n'en voulait aucune autre. C'était elle et personne d'autre.

Mais les jours continuaient de s'écouler et malgré ses innombrables tentatives, elle le repoussait encore et toujours, continuellement distante. Alors, il s'était résigné. Du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Il gardait ses distances tout en n'étant pas trop loin. Il gardait un oeil sur elle et attendait patiemment jusqu'à trouver un prétexte, une occasion de la revoir.

Puis, un jour de fin novembre, cette occasion s'était enfin offerte à lui. Il avait donc prit son courage à deux main et était allé la voir à nouveau, l'accrochant alors qu'elle était à l'abreuvoir.

- Salut Tempérance... dit-il quand elle se retourna.

- Écoute Seeley, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête pour éviter son regard, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je...

- Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça, la coupa-t-il. C'est à propos des sciences. Je comprends rien et je me demandais... si tu accepterais de me donner un coup de main... en tant qu'amis bien sûr, ajouta-t-il pour éviter toute confusion.

- Et bien, il y a des groupes d'aide pour ça et des récupérations du midi aussi...

- Je sais, mais j'ai ma dignité quand même, répondit-il, et en plus, c'est toi la meilleure du groupe et sûrement même de l'école... ajouta-t-il en lui relevant la tête pour croiser son regard bleu azur.

- Je ne sais pas... je suis occupée...

- Allez s'il te plaît, les examens de fin d'étape (1) approchent et je dois les réussir. S'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il du regard après un certain temps.

- Ok... c'est d'accord.

- T'acceptes? ... Yes! s'écria-t-il, un sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Mais je t'aiderai seulement le matin ou le midi. Je ne peux pas le soir, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Compris, alors... demain midi, ça te va?

- Oui. Bye, conclut-elle en partant prestement.

- Bye..., murmura-t-il alors qu'elle était déjà loin.

À suivre...

(1) Les examens de fin d'étape sont ceux juste avant les vacances de Noël. Je sais pas comment vous appelez ça en France ou ailleurs alors, je voulais seulement préciser…

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je crois que vous commencez à comprendre que je fais des chapitres plutôt courts...

Mais bon, bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture et pas mal avancé. Alors il ne devrait pas trop tarder (enfin j'espère... ).

Et n'oubliez pas, je suis peut-être tannante, mais j'insiste sur le fait d'avoir votre opinion. Ça m'est très important. Alors, quelques com' s'il vous plaît...

Merci d'avance!


	7. Sauvée par la cloche

Après trois semaines de panne sèche côté temps libre et inspiration, enfin voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

En passant, je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour votre patience, car en fait, la principale raison pour laquelle ça a pris tant de temps, c'est bien évidement le manque de temps, mais entre-temps, un de mes oiseaux est mort. Alors disons seulement que ça n'a pas aidé pour l'inspiration non plu.

Merci aussi pour vos commentaires très flatteurs. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça vous plaise autant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7: Sauvée par la cloche  
**

Quelques minutes. Seulement quelques petites minutes et il allait enfin à nouveau pouvoir poser ses yeux sur sa douce peau d'albâtre. Quelques minutes et il allait à nouveau pouvoir s'abreuver de ses paroles et se laisser bercer par sa voix angélique. Quelques minutes et allait à nouveau pouvoir se laisser envoûter par les délicieuses effluves veloutées qu'elle dégageait. Quelques minutes et il allait simplement la revoir.

Après un long mois de déprime, il revenait à la vie. Et tout ça grâce à elle, Tempérance Brennan.

Sans prévenir, une délicate main se posa sur son épaule droite, le faisait émerger de ses rêveries. Enfin, l'heure était venue. Il se retourna, la gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux. Puis, son doux regard chocolat vint se poser sur la main toujours appuyée sur son épaule. Main qu'elle s'empressa de retirer après s'être rendue compte de sa maladresse.

Ses pommettes s'empourprèrent légèrement, faisant sourire Booth. Toutefois, dès l'instant où elle retira sa main, la fraîcheur envahit son épaule, qui, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, avait été submergée par une douce vague de chaleur.

- Salut, finit-il par murmurer.

Elle lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, accompagné d'un faible sourire.

Qu'il était bon d'enfin la voir sourire. C'était le premier qui lui était destiné depuis bien longtemps.

- Alors, tu es prêt à commencer? entama-t-elle finalement.

À son tour, il hocha la tête.

- On commence par quoi?

Elle le regarda quelques instants, ce petit sourire étirant toujours le coin de ses lèvres.

- Par le commencement Seeley, lui répondit-elle, son sourire s'intensifiant légèrement.

- Ouais... bonne idée, ricana-t-il.

- Bon, alors tout d'abord, est-ce que tu comprends le système respiratoire?

- Euh... oui, je crois bien... répondit-il, incertain.

- Je vois... Ok, une petite révision alors.

Elle se racla légèrement la gorge, puis débuta.

- L'air entre d'abord par les fosses nasales où il est filtré par les poils et les cils. Puis, il est réchauffé et humidifié. Ensuite, il passe dans le pharynx et poursuit jusque dans le larynx, où sont situées les cordes vocales. Il continue ensuite son chemin dans la trachée. Tu me suis jusqu'ici?

- Oui. Fosses nasales, pharynx, larynx et trachée. C'est bon.

- Bien. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas si long finalement...

- De quoi tu parles? dit-il, confus.

- De tes cours de rattrapage.

- Oh! Détrompe-toi, demain, j'aurai déjà tout oublié! rit-il.

- J'espère que non. Les examens sont dans moins de deux semaines je te rappelle, lui fit-elle remarquer, le ramenant à l'ordre par la même occasion.

- Tu as raison. Je ferai des efforts.

- Parfait... Bon, on continue? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement positif.

- Ok. Après la trachée, l'air va dans les bronches, qui sont la ramification de la trachée en deux. Une bronche va dans le poumon droit et l'autre dans le gauche...

Brennan poursuivit ainsi ses brillantes explications sur le système respiratoire pendant une bonne partie du midi. Après un certain, elle en vint enfin à la conclusion sur le sujet.

- ... et finalement, le diaphragme et les muscles intercostaux se relâchent, provoquant ainsi la diminution du volume des poumons. Et donc, pour rétablir la pression à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du corps, on rejète de l'air, ce qui est en d'autres termes, l'expiration. Il faut aussi que tu saches que l'air expiré contient plus de dioxyde de carbone et moins de dioxygène que l'air inspiré, à cause des échanges gazeux qui ont eu lieu entre les alvéoles et les capillaires sanguins. Voilà. C'est à peu près ça. C'est bon? conclut-elle.

- Euh... oui, oui, finit-il par dire e se dépêchant de prendre des notes dans son cahier. Diaphragme et muscles supercostaux, murmura-t-il alors qu'il écrivait.

- Non, pas supercostaux, intercostaux, le reprit-elle gentiment en mettant l'emphase sur la première syllabe.

- Oh, ok. Désolé. Je t'avais dit que j'avais de la difficulté.

- Tu te débrouille quand même bien.

- Et bien, merci. Je vais prendre le compliment, venant de la meilleure élève du lycée, dit-il en relevant les yeux pour le regarder.

Une fois encore, ses pommettes rosirent légèrement.

- Bon. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on commence le système circulatoire lymphatique tout de suite?

- Le... le système crinquatoire pratique..., murmura-t-il, confus. Le quoi? se reprit-il lui-même.

- Le système sanguin, simplifia-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était si mignon lorsqu'il était mélangé. Ce petit air de gamin perdu... c'était tellement craquant...

- Et bien, si tu veux. Laisse-moi juste prendre d'autres feuilles... se dépêcha-t-il de mettre en ordre le fouillis de notes qu'il avait pris précédemment. Ok, tu... tu peux commencer, déclara-t-il, tête baissée, se préparant à écrire.

- Bon. Pour commencer, tu dois savoir que le coeur pompe le sang dans les artères. Puis, il va dans les artérioles et dans les capillaires et revient par les veinules et les veines jusqu'au coeur. C'est simple jusqu'ici?

- Oui, oui. Tout va bien.

- Bien. Tu dois également savoir qu'il y a des veines partout dans le corps.

- Ok, alors, si je comprends bien, dit-il en se retournant vers Brennan et en lui saisissant délicatement la main, il y a du sang qui circule dans tout ton bras allant même jusqu'au bout de tes doigts, susurra-t-il en faisant lentement glisser sa main sur la douce peau de Tempérance, finissant au bout de ses longs doigts fins.

- Ex... exactement, se reprit-elle, alors qu'un long courant électrique parcourait son bras dénudé, toujours sous l'emprise des mains expertes de Booth.

Brisant le moment magique qui se produisait, la cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit. Brennan en profita pour reprendre son bras et se leva précipitamment. Elle ramassa distraitement ses livres éparpillés sur la table et partit prestement, au plus grand désarroi de Booth.

- Hey! s'écria-t-il. On se revoie demain?

- Non, demain... demain, je peux pas. Désolé, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en partant.

- Mais... cria-t-il encore une fois alors qu'elle était déjà loin, les examens sont dans deux semaines... Bon, je te donne des nouvelles... se murmura-t-il à lui-même, mine basse, en partant à son tour.

* * *

Sauvée par la cloche. C'est ce que s'était dite Brennan en quittant Booth. Un peu plus, et l'irréparable se produisait. Comment ce garçon arrivait-il à lui faire vivre tant d'émotions en si peu de paroles, si peu de gestes?

Elle devait reprendre ses esprits et effacer les marques invisibles laissées sur son bras et dans son coeur. Oui, dans son coeur. Seeley Booth avait atteint son coeur et plus profondément que quiconque jusqu'à présent. Si profondément que c'en était douloureux. Il le lui avait volé sans rien lui donné en retour et c'en était effrayant. Très effrayant même, car comment pouvait-on échappé à l'appel du coeur? Un jour, ça la rattraperait et ce jour-là, ça pourrait lui être fatal...

Quant à Booth, il voyait le professeur de français remuer les lèvres à l'avant de la classe, mais aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Son esprit était ailleurs, bien loin de la grammaire et de l'orthographe. Effectivement, son esprit trottait à travers l'heure d'intense bonheur qu'il avait passée an compagnie de Brennan. Et malheureusement, à la fin abrupte qu'elle avait connue.

Était-il allé trop loin en s'appropriant les pores de sa peau? Il n'en croyait rien. Si tel avait été le cas, elle aurait réagi autrement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Pourquoi s'était-il permis de la toucher ainsi avec tant de véhémence? La réponse lui semblait claire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir loin de lui pendant plus d'une heure.

Il la voulait corps et âme. Si seulement les sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais non. Il y avait cet inconnu qui, lui, avait réussi à lui ravir son coeur. Tandis que le sien lui avait été dérobé par nul autre que cette fille inaccessible. La vie était parfois tellement injuste.

Ça lui démangeait de savoir qui était l'élu du coeur de Tempérance, même si la simple idée que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui le répugnait. Il voulait le connaître. Voir ce qu'il avait de plus que lui. Comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait choisi à sa place. Savoir comment s'y prendre pour la conquérir. Bref, le tasser du chemin.

Toutefois, Booth ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était son bonheur. Et donc, si elle devait le trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il l'accepterait, bien que ça lui fasse terriblement mal.

Néanmoins, Booth ne lâcherait pas si vite la partie. Il avait déjà surmonté le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler, alors il serait certainement capable de contourner d'autres obstacles. Non, Seeley Booth ne s'avouerait pas vaincu avant le tout dernier round...

À suivre...

Voilà pour le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et encore désolé pour tout le temps que ça a pris avant que je le finisse.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos com's et soyez généreux! Ils m'aident beaucoup à avancer. Merci d'avance!


	8. L'invention devient réalité

Je sais, je sais. C'était encore long, excusez-moi. Trop de choses à faire...

Et en plus et bien, c'était ma fête vendredi alors on a reçu des invités samedi. Pas pu écrire... désolé...

Mais bon, maintenant j'ai un peu de temps alors je vous poste la suite, tout fraîche sortie de mon imagination! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8: L'invention devient réalité**

La cloche avait enfin sonné, signifiant la fin d'une autre journée de dur labeur. Les élèves avaient quitté le lycée en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et comme tous les autres, Brennan était rentrée chez-elle, épuisée.

Durant tout le trajet en autobus, elle avait laissé son esprit vagabonder sur le trottoir qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle continuait de se poser mille et une questions sur ce qui s'était produit ce midi entre elle et Booth. Questions qui restaient à son comble sans réponse.

Et oui, elle qui avait à l'habitude réponse à toutes les questions, elle était cette fois complètement au dépourvu face aux nouvelles sensations dont elle faisait l'expérience. Les petits papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, la brûlure permanente qui la pénétrait quand il la frôlait, son coeur qui accélérait soudainement lorsqu'il posait ses yeux chocolats sur elle. Tout ça, c'était nouveau pour elle, inconnu. Et c'est ce qui la déstabilisait tant. La peur de l'inconnu peut-être ou bien tout simplement l'incompréhension. Une chose était certaine, elle se trouvait dans le néant le plus total.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'autobus se vidait peu à peu et elle dût bientôt aussi descendre lorsque le véhicule stoppa à son arrêt. Au moment où elle descendit, le bus était maintenant pratiquement vide. Elle parcourut les quelques rues qui la séparaient encore de sa maison, rues qui étaient désertes en cette fin d'après-midi fraîche d'automne avancée.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle atteint le parquet sombre de sa maison d'accueil. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et la fit jouer dans la cavité jusqu'à entendre un déclic. Elle pénétra sans plus tarder dans la demeure et referma distraitement la porte derrière elle. Elle poursuivit son chemin et grimpa nonchalamment les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre où elle déposa son sac par terre. Il n'était que 5h, mais la pièce baignait déjà dans la pénombre, gracieuseté du raccourcissement des journées. Des ombres inquiétantes se dessinaient sur les murs, accentuant l'aspect déprimant de la chambre de l'adolescente. Brennan atteignit l'interrupteur et l'éleva. La lumière inonda soudainement chaque recoin de la pièce, lui redonnant un peu de vie.

Elle se dirigea vers sa garde-robe et y saisit des vêtements de détente. Une fois enfilés, elle redescendit aussitôt au rez-de-chaussée et mit la table, installant tous les couverts et les ustensiles. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'attirer les foudres de ses beaux-parents ce soir, alors autant prévenir.

Une fois la table installée, elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit, un livre à la main. Elle devait oublier. Oublier ce qui s'était produit ce midi. Et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était encore de se plonger dans l'univers d'un de ses livres.

Elle lut donc pendant plus d'une heure, absorbée par son roman. Puis finalement, ses tuteurs arrivèrent et ne tardèrent pas à l'appeler pour souper. À regret, elle s'extirpa de sa lecture et enfila des vêtements plus décents avant de descendre à table. Le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Un silence presque religieux, ce qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Sa belle-mère prit la parole seulement rendu au dessert et ce, après avoir échangé plusieurs regards avec son conjoint. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Hum, Temperance, entama-t-elle doucement après s'être raclée la gorge, on aimerait te faire part d'une décision qu'on a prise.

Décidément, cela de présageait vraiment rien de bon, surtout avec la voix qu'elle avait prise.

- Oui? répondit Brennan, sur la défensive.

- On a décidé que tu pourrais désormais fréquenter des garçons si tu le souhaites, lança sa belle-mère, à sa plus grande surprise.

Sous le choc de l'annonce, plus qu'inattendue, Brennan ne réagit pas, pensant au départ qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Quoi que ses tuteurs n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à faire des blagues. Alors, son beau-père poursuivit.

- Comme tu obtiens de bons résultats scolaires et que tu aides à la maison, ce sera ta récompense.

- Et aussi ton cadeau de Noël en avance, renchérit sa belle-mère, plus froidement. Alors ne t'attends pas à en recevoir d'autres.

Voyant que Brennan ne réagissait toujours pas, elle éleva le ton.

- Si ça ne te plaît pas, on peut toujours te retirer ce privilège tu sais! menaça-t-elle.

- Non, non! C'est vraiment... vraiment gentil. Merci, se reprit-elle rapidement, prenant soudainement conscience de ce que signifiait les propos de ses tuteurs. Elle pourrait sortir avec Booth... Voulant s'assurer de bien comprendre, elle leur fit part de sa pensée.

- Alors, ça veut dire que je peux revoir le garçon...

- Non, répondit sèchement sa belle-mère. On a décidé que tu pourrais voir des garçons, mais pas celui du début d'année. Ce sera ta punition pour ne pas nous avoir écouté. Prends ça comme une leçon.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais jeune fille, ou on t'enlève ce droit aussi vite qu'on te l'a donné. Est-ce clair?

Brennan hocha mollement de la tête et les remercia à nouveau avant de quitter la table.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, partagée entre la joie et la tristesse. D'un côté, elle était heureuse puisqu'elle allait maintenant pouvoir voir des garçons, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne l'était pas, puisque Booth était exclu de cet arrangement. Alors à quoi bon se réjouir si le seul garçon qu'elle désirait était encore hors de portée?

Épuisée par ces nouvelles questions et remous, elle sombra bien vite dans le sommeil quelques heures plus tard.

Le lendemain matin se déroula comme les nombreux précédents. Elle se prépara silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller ses tuteurs, toujours endormis, leur concocta leur petit-déjeuner et finalement, elle se rendit au lycée où les cours débutèrent. L'heure du midi eut vite fait d'arriver et Brennan alla rejoindre Angela pour dîner. Comme elle ne devait pas faire les cours à Booth ce midi, les deux amies s'éternisèrent un peu et Angela se fit un plaisir de lui raconter tous les potins et ragots qui circulaient dans l'école. Brennan eut vite un sourire accroché au visage, résultat de la bonne humeur contagieuse de son amie.

Sur une note plus sérieuse, Brennan lui fit part de ce que ses beaux-parents lui avaient dit le soir précédent. Angela se réjouit d'abord et lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle ne pouvait toutefois pas revoir Booth, elle fit la moue, tout du moins aussi déçue que son amie.

- Écoute ma chérie, je sais que c'est vraiment plate, mais tu dois voir ça du bon oeil. Tu as la permission de voir des gars! sourit-elle.

Voyant son amie afficher un sourire peu convaincu, elle poursuivit.

- Il y a plusieurs autres gars qui sont intéressants et intéressés. Et peut-être que tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est quelqu'un d'autre pour te faire oublier Booth. Crois-moi ma belle, ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de pleurnicher sur l'amour impossible. Profite un peu de la vie et donne une chance à un autre gars.

Angela encercla Brennan de ses bras.

- Allez Brennan, je dois y aller. On se revoit tout à l'heure en cours, conclut-elle en partant.

Elle acquiesça et partit elle aussi vers son casier pour aller porter sa boîte à lunch. Alors qu'elle arrivait près de celui-ci, elle aperçu un garçon qui la fixait. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, elle déverrouilla son casier et rangea sa boîte à lunch. Lorsqu'elle se revira, le même garçon avait toujours le regard porté sur elle. Elle s'attarda légèrement sur lui. C'était un jeune garçon de l'âge de Booth. Il était plutôt séduisant, avec un certain charme naturel. Pas déplaisant à regarder conclut-elle. Celui-ci affichait un sourire déterminé. Elle ne savait pas où, mais il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu.

Puis, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle le vit s'avancer vers elle.

- Salut... Temperance c'est ça? entama-t-il.

- Salut, oui c'est ça et toi?

- Oh, moi c'est James! Quel idiot, je ne présente même pas, dit-il en riant, ce qui entraîna un petit rire cristallin de sa compagne. Je sais que c'est mal élevé de dévisager quelqu'un, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder. Je dois dire que ça fait pas mal longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu une si belle fille dans cette école, la complimenta-il.

Brennan sourit légèrement, ses joues rosissant sous l'effet du compliment.

- Dis-moi, reprit-il, je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir. On ne se connaît pas, mais ce serait l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Suite à cette invitation inattendue, Brennan repensa bien vite à ce qu'avait dit Angela ce midi. _Profite un peu de la vie et donne une chance à un autre gars._ C'était peut-être bien l'occasion et après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait...

À suivre...

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donnez-moi en des nouvelles et soyez généreux!

Merci d'avance!


	9. Un verre de trop, une soirée inoubliable

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Andree 15 is back! Je reviens enfin de parmi les morts!!!

Non sans blague, désolé pour toute cette attente. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse... Honte à moi…

Enfin bref, l'important c'est que je sois de retour. Voilà donc la suite avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même si c'est pour me sermonner... Je prends tout!

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 9: Un verre de trop et une soirée inoubliable...**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien risquer? Un souper n'engageait à rien et puis, à part lui changer les idées, elle ne voyait pas bien quelles pourraient être les conséquences de cette sortie. En plus, ce James avait l'air des plus charmants. Sans parler de ce petit quelque chose qui lui donnait un air si craquant. Non décidément, elle ne regrettait pas du tout son choix. Et qui sait, peut-être serait-ce le bon?

Elle se prépara donc le soir venu, persuadée qu'elle vivrait une soirée inoubliable. Ses vêtements n'étaient rien de bien compliqués. Un petit chemisier en dentelle, un jeans, un peu de maquillage, un coup de peigne et elle était prête. Puis, comme convenu, James vint la chercher à 19h30. Celui-ci était à peu près habillé dans le même style que Brennan. Ces vêtements débraillés et délavés lui donnaient l'air d'un petit bum.

- Prête pour une soirée de plaisir? interrogea-t-il lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la porte.

Celle-ci sourit timidement et acquiesça en se dirigeant vers la voiture de son compagnon, qui lui emboîta le pas rapidement.

Rendus à la voiture, James ne prit pas la peine de lui ouvrir la portière et embarqua immédiatement du côté conducteur. Brennan ne s'en formalisa pas, mais elle eut tout de même une petite pensée pour sa première soirée avec Booth où celui-ci s'était montré si galant. Elle pénétra donc dans l'habitacle et tout de suite, James pesa sur l'accélérateur en direction de leur rendez-vous.

À la surprise de Brennan, il ne se rendit pas dans un resto ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais plutôt dans un bar. À l'extérieur, plusieurs personnes faisaient la file pour entrer. À chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer ou sortir quelqu'un, elle pouvait apercevoir les flash lumineux qui éclairait l'intérieur. Une musique infernale se faisait entendre et lui parvenait aux oreilles même jusque dans la voiture.

- Euh James... débuta-t-elle légèrement hésitante.

- Hum? l'interrogea-t-il en détournant la tête pour la regarder alors qu'il se garait.

- Tu es au courant que je n'ai pas l'âge légal pour entrer dans un bar?

- Ah bon? Tu as quel âge?

- 17, répondit-elle simplement.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne vérifient jamais les cartes de tout le monde et crois-moi, tu fais bien plus que ton âge, déclara-t-il tout sourire en laissant son regard tomber un peu plus bas que le visage de Brennan.

Se sentant mal à l'aise de ce regard soudain, elle changea brusquement de position et poursuivit son discours.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup de monde?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va passer vite. Je connais le propriétaire, dit-il. Alors tu viens, l'invita-t-il a descendre du véhicule.

Malgré son appréhension, elle le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, où ils passèrent effectivement assez rapidement. Ce dépassement déplu à certains gars qui attendaient dans la file, mais ceux-ci furent bien vite maîtrisés par les deux colosses qui surveillaient l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, James se dirigea vers le bar, qui se trouvait derrière la piste de danse. Brennan le suivait de près, se sentant légèrement prise au dépourvu au travers de toute cette foule. Enfin assis au bar, James commanda deux cocktails et en tendit un à Brennan.

- Tiens, lui donna-t-il. Alors... qu'est-ce que tu en dis? demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin étirant ses traits.

- C'est... original, répondit-elle.

- Mais encore... tenta-t-il. Est-ce que ça te plaît?

- Je suis encore dans la phase assimilation présentement, mais c'est plutôt amusant, oui.

- Tant mieux! Je suis content que tu apprécies. Je trouvais l'endroit idéal pour un premier rencart. C'est rien de trop compliqué. On va pouvoir se laisser aller et vraiment faire connaissance, déclara-t-il finalement.

Brennan hocha distraitement la tête, trop occupée à observer les lieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans un bar. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers James, il venait d'avaler son verre d'une traite. Ne sachant que faire, elle l'imita. L'alcool que contenait son verre lui irrita la gorge et lui arracha une grimace.

- Hé, hé! Tout doux avec ça! Ce n'est pas de l'eau! rit James à ses côtés.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, celui-ci lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, qui était déjà pleine à craquer.

- Maintenant, laisse-toi aller Tempérance et montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, cria-t-il pour ce faire entendre à travers tout ce bruit.

Comme si c'était un ordre, elle se mit à se déhancher devant lui. Celui-ci suivait le rythme, gardant un oeil contemplatif sur Brennan. Puis, il se rapprocha d'elle, se collant à son corps sans ménagement. Brennan eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis se laissa faire. Les danses s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres et bientôt, les chansons devinrent plus sensuelles, ce qui emmena James à se coller encore plus à Brennan. Ses mains devinrent de plus en plus baladeuses, partant du corps de Brennan jusqu'à son bassin puis ses fesses. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière elle, se collant à son dos. Il suivait les courbes de son corps frêle, ne se gênant pas de temps à autre pour se permettre quelques attouchements déplacés.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de danse, les deux compagnons se retirèrent de la piste et retournèrent au bar où Brennan se fit offrir plusieurs verres par James. Celle-ci ne se privait pas et acceptait tous les cocktails qu'il lui tendait. Bientôt, elle commença à avoir un léger étourdissement, dû aux nombreuses boissons qu'elle ne cessait de boire. Il en était de même pour James, qui avait ingurgité encore plus d'alcool qu'elle. Lui, comparativement à elle, commençait à se permettre de plus en plus de rapprochements.

- Écoute, hump, Tempérance... dit-il en hoquetant, tu me plais, hump, beaucoup.

Et soudainement, sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Brennan. Son baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Il était presque bestial, sauvage. Celle-ci, à la fois surprise et sous l'effet de l'alcool, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Après un certain temps, elle trouva enfin la force de le repousser mollement.

- Je... je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée... débuta-t-elle. On n'est pas dans notre état normal et...

Avant même, qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, il s'était de nouveau emparé de ses lèvres. Toutefois, cette fois, il l'avait saisie par la taille et avait glissé une main sous son chemisier. En sentant la main moite de James sur sa peau, Brennan sentit soudain un sentiment de détresse l'envahir. Puis, tout à coup, leurs deux corps furent séparés. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied dans la réalité, elle vit Booth qui venait de s'interposer entre elle et James.

- Quoi? QUOI? s'écria James, hors de ses gonds. Qu'est-ce qui te prends Booth? cria-t-il en le poussant.

- Tu la lâches, compris? dit Booth durement.

- Je fais ce que je veux, COMPRIS? répéta-t-il, furieux.

- Vous... vous vous connaissez? interrompit Brennan, encore étourdit par l'alcool.

- Oui, je joue avec Booth au basket, dit James, fixant toujours Booth d'un air colérique. On sait tous que tu la voulais Seeley, mais tu l'as perdue, rit-il entre ses dents, s'adressant maintenant à son rival. Maintenant, c'est mon tour! déclara-t-il en saisissant de nouveau Brennan par la taille.

- Ne la touche pas! cria à son tour Booth, les poings serrés.

- Je fais ce que je veux, déclara James en s'emparant encore brusquement des lèvres de Brennan, qui se débattait mollement sous son emprise décuplé par la boisson.

Sans plus attendre, Booth prit James par le collet et lui envoya son poing à la figure, l'envoyant valsé à côté du bar. La musique et l'activité qui résonnaient dans l'établissement avaient vite cessé, les gens se tournant vers la bagarre. James s'était difficilement relevé et avait essayé à son tour d'atteindre Booth, sans succès puisque celui-ci était bien plus alerte étant sobre. Avant que Booth ne puisse à nouveau frapper James, deux colosses en habit noir s'étaient interposés, les séparant par la force. Booth arrêta bien vite de se débattre, contrairement à James, qui était furibond. Les gardes le laissèrent donc pour se concentrer sur James. Dès que Booth fut libéré de l'emprise du garde, il se retourna pour regarder Brennan. Celle-ci n'était plus là...

Rapidement, il partit en courant du bar, poussant les gens sur son passage. Il sortit brusquement du bâtiment, paniqué. Il aperçu finalement Brennan avançant sans grande assurance dans le stationnement. Elle se promenait de gauche à droite, perdant l'équilibre à tout moment. Booth ne perdit pas plus de temps et il se mit à sa poursuite. Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour la rattraper. Une fois assez proche, il l'attrapa par le bras afin qu'elle se retourne.

- LÂCHE-MOI ESPÈCE DE PERVERS! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant et en donnant de faibles coups sur la poitrine de son assaillant.

- Ce n'est que moi Tempérance. C'est moi, Seeley, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Chuuutttt... c'est fini... Tout va bien... chuuuuttttt...

En entendant la voix de Booth, elle se laissa à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient à flot au travers de sa chemise.

- Je... je suis tellement désolé... dit-elle à travers les sanglots qui la secouaient brusquement.

- Non, c'est pas grave. Tout va bien. Viens, je te ramène chez-moi...

Sans opposé de résistance, elle se laissa emmener, sanglotant toujours dans les bras réconfortants de Booth. Tout en embarquant dans sa voiture, elle ne pensa pas à ses beaux-parents et à ce qu'il l'attendait...

À suivre...

C'est tout pour le chapitre 9. Il y avait pas mal d'action, n'est-ce pas? Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il valait l'attente.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!


	10. Après la pluie, le beau temps

Bon, bon, bon... Que dire... chui désolé ...

Non, sincèrement, je sais que ça fait un bail que je suis pas venue faire un tour et le pire, c'est que j'ai vraiment aucune excuse valable à vous donner pour toute cette attente, mais bon... Faudra faire avec! Ce qui est fait est fait et je peux rien changer, mais par contre, je vous apporte tout de même... LA SUITE! Tadam!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et prenez bien votre temps pour la lire, parce que je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre vous parviendra...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10: Après la pluie, le beau temps **

Le chemin du retour s'était déroulé dans un grand silence pour les deux amis. En effet, Brennan s'était bien vite endormie à peine quelques minutes après s'être installée dans la voiture de Booth. Quant à lui, il ne s'était pas éternisé dans le stationnement du bar et avait vite pris la route de la maison.

Une fois arrivé dans son entré, Booth coupa le moteur et se retourna pour regarder Brennan. Elle dormait paisiblement, visiblement épuisée par sa soirée. Il était hors de question de la réveiller. Booth sortit donc de la voiture et parvint du côté passager. Sans trop faire de bruit, il ouvrit la portière et entreprit de détacher la ceinture de sécurité qui retenait Brennan à son siège. Une fois la ceinture enlevée, Booth prit délicatement Tempérance dans ses bras, faisant son possible pour ne pas la réveiller. De si près, il pouvait clairement détecter les douces effluves qui émanaient d'elle. Il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant pour la contempler. Ainsi endormie dans ses bras, elle prenait des airs d'une petite fille, innocente et naïve. Cette image d'elle fit naître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis, d'un geste tout à fait inconscient, Brennan glissa ses bras autour du cou de Booth. La douce chaleur de son corps était tellement réconfortante. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour la regarder et la gratifia d'un regard tendre, bien qu'elle l'ignora. Il reprit finalement sa marche et la mena jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison où il la déposa tendrement dans son lit. Il ramena les couvertures sur ses épaules et posa un regard bienveillant sur la jeune fille qui reposait dans son lit. Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant. Si vulnérable. Il lui aurait été facile de se glisser à ses côtés et de profiter de ce moment de faiblesse, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta là. La caressant du regard. Étant près d'elle, tout simplement. En fait, à bien y penser, le simple fait de la voir saine et sauve le comblait. Voir sa poitrine se soulever à chacune de ses respirations était pour lui, en cet instant, le plus beau cadeau qu'elle eut pu lui faire. C'était peut-être bien égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu entre les mains de James, il avait craint le pire. Et ça avait passé bien près de se produire. Dès l'instant où James était devenu violent, plus rien au monde ne comptait plus que de la protéger, elle.

Soudain, Booth entendit de petits pas feutrés provenant du couloir de sa chambre. Il s'extirpa alors de sa contemplation et détourna le regard vers sa porte. Son grand-père apparut dans l'encadrement. Booth se dirigea alors vers lui et une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, il referma partiellement la porte afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

- Alors fiston, qui est-ce? chuchota-t-il.

- Elle s'appelle Tempérance. C'est une fille de mon école, répondit Booth.

- Et que fait-elle ici? l'interrogea-t-il calmement.

- Elle a eu une mauvaise soirée, répondit-il sans plus de détails. Ça t'ennuie si elle reste à coucher. Je... Elle est très importante pour moi, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- C'est d'accord mon garçon, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Maintenant file te coucher; il est tard. Et prends bien soin de ton amie. Les personnes chères à notre coeur doivent toujours être la priorité, conclut-il sérieusement en tournant les talons.

Booth ne resta pas plus longtemps dans le couloir et retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit une couverture et un oreiller dans le placard et s'étendit sur le plancher froid de la pièce. Il se retourna de manière à voir Brennan et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur elle avant de fermer les yeux...

- Bonne nuit, Tempérance... susurra-t-il dans la pénombre.

* * *

Brennan se réveilla en sursaut et constata avec frayeur qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Soudain, des bribes de mémoire de la soirée précédente lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle se mit à craindre le pire. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit dans le lit de James? Avec empressement, elle regarda sous les couvertures et constata avec soulagement qu'elle portait encore tous ses vêtements. Un stress en moins, elle prit le temps de faire le tour de la pièce des yeux. Malgré la noirceur qui envahissait la chambre, elle distingua deux portes. Sans doute l'une était un placard et l'autre menait au reste de la maison. Les murs, quant à eux étaient teintés d'une couleur assez foncée. Peu de décorations ornaient les murs. Seul un bureau et une chaise de travail traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Le reste du mobilier se composait d'un lit, d'une table de nuit et d'un meuble à tiroir. Durant son observation, ses yeux se déplacèrent sur le cadran posé sur la table de nuit. Il indiquait 5h42. Il était donc très tôt, ce qui expliquait la noirceur ambiante et l'absence d'activité dans la maison. Pour le reste, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres détails pouvant l'éclairer quant à l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Légèrement calmée et reprenant le dessus sur la panique qui l'avait envahie quelques instants plus tôt, elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller. Une odeur familière lui parvint alors aux narines. Elle tourna la tête et l'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller. Ce parfum... Elle prit une grande respiration et s'emplit pleinement les poumons de cette subtile odeur. Puis, elle ferma les yeux. Un visage lui apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit en ce moment même chez lui? Dans son propre lit? Dans le doute, elle se releva et descendit silencieusement du lit. Elle entreprit alors de se diriger à tâtons vers la porte qui était devant elle. Elle fit quelques pas quand soudain, elle trébucha sur quelque chose se trouvant par terre. En quelques secondes seulement, elle se retrouva étalée de tout son long dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Un léger cris de surprise s'échappa malgré elle de sa bouche.

- Arggghhhh! s'écria le jeune homme en question.

- SEELEY? s'exclama Brennan.

- Chuuttt! Baisse le ton, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, dit-il en lui faisant signe de se taire.

- Tu peux bien parler. Ton cri n'était pas des plus discrets non plus, répliqua-t-elle, légèrement amusée.

- Tu crierais aussi si tu t'étais faite écrasée la main et tombé dessus par quelqu'un en pleine nuit.

- Oh... désolé... Je... je ne savais pas que tu étais là... s'excusa-t-elle, confuse et gênée.

- Mais non, c'est rien. Je vais survivre, sourit-il malgré la situation. Par contre, je te serais reconnaissante si tu pouvais bouger un peu. Tu m'écrases, ricana-t-il.

Brennan réalisa alors qu'elle était complètement étendue dans les bras de Booth. Son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien et son corps, totalement collé contre son torse. Elle s'empressa alors de se tasser et s'étendit à ses côtés. Elle sentit alors le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était donc qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé. Elle se trouvait bien chez lui et apparemment, dans sa chambre.

- Je... Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais ici, articula-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

- Disons simplement que la nuit dernière n'aura pas été ta meilleure, alors vu ton état, je t'ai ramené chez-moi, répondit-il plus sérieusement. Tu sais, je... j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser là-bas toute seule après ce qui c'était produit avec James... Tu comprends... dit Booth, en fixant intensément Brennan dans les yeux.

Un léger malaise s'installa alors entre les deux compagnons. Couché ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux, la tension avait monté d'un cran. Toutefois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourna le regard. Booth sentait son coeur cogné dans sa poitrine, près à bondir à tout moment. Quant à Brennan, le sien s'était tout autant emballé. Après quelques instants sans mot dire, Brennan reprit finalement la parole, son regard azur ne quittant jamais celui de Booth.

- Je te remercie, dit-elle sans plus.

N'attendant aucune réponse, Brennan se releva. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de Booth et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonne nuit, Seeley... murmura-t-elle délicatement à son oreille.

Sans plus de formalité, elle retourna à son lit et se coucha sous la couette. Booth ne bougea pas d'un poil. Seulement lorsqu'il l'entendit se glisser sous les couvertures, il reposa tranquillement sa tête sur son oreiller de fortune. Puis, il fit lentement remonter sa main jusqu'à sa joue. Tout doucement, il caressa l'endroit où les lèvres de Brennan l'avaient effleuré. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

Un léger parfum sucré vint réveiller Brennan. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Un petit filet de lumière pénétrait au travers des rideaux fermés. Dans un bâillement, elle se releva dans le lit et regarda vers le sol. Elle constata avec déception que Booth n'y était plus. Elle se retourna alors vers le cadran. Celui-ci indiquait...

- 10 HEURES! Mais je suis en retard pour l'école!

En cinquième vitesse, elle s'extirpa des couvertures et sortit de la chambre. Quelques bruits venant du premier étage lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait quelqu'un plus bas. Elle se précipita donc dans les escaliers et les descendit à une vitesse folle. Sans prévenir, elle fit irruption dans la cuisine.

- On est en retard pour l'école, s'écria-t-elle toute affolée à l'intention de Booth sans même se préoccuper des autres personnes dans la pièce.

- Wooo... du calme, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais, on va être en retenu si on arrive à cette heure sans motivation, continua-t-elle, toujours aussi paniquée.

- On n'a pas école aujourd'hui, la coupa Booth, amusé.

- Quoi? Pourquoi on n'a pas école? On est vendredi.

- En effet, mais c'est congé, ce qui signifie qu'on n'aura pas de retenu. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il.

- Oh... répondit simplement Brennan, prenant maintenant conscience de sa maladresse.

- Bon et bien maintenant que la situation est claire pour tout le monde, tu pourrais peut-être nous présenter fiston, interrompit le grand-père de Booth, tout sourire.

- Oh oui, désolé. Hum, Tempérance, je te présente mon grand-père, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Pops, je te présente, Tempérance, une... hum... une amie, conclut-il gauchement.

- Enchanté monsieur, dit Brennan d'une petite voix gênée. Je suis terriblement confuse pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas être impolie...

- Mais non, Tempérance, il n'y pas de problème. En tout cas, on peut dire que vous savez faire des entrées remarquées, rit-il.

À ce commentaire, Brennan se sentit encore plus gênée. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour être loin de là à cet instant. Toutefois, une autre voix se fit entendre, la sortant de ses rêveries.

- Eh! M'oubliez pas. Je suis là aussi, s'écria un garçon plus jeune que Booth.

- Mais oui Jared, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublie pas. De toute façon, comment veux-tu qu'on t'oublie avec tout le bruit que tu fais! ricana Booth.

À la blague, le jeune garçon fit mine de se renfrogné, ce qui amusa encore plus Booth et Pops.

- Bon très bien, réussit finalement à dire Booth entre deux rires. Tempérance, voici mon petit frère, Jared. Jared, c'est Tempérance.

- C'est un plaisir mademoiselle, dit cérémonieusement Jared, délaissant son air renfrogné pour un large sourire.

- Salut, dit-elle à son tour, d'humeur plus gai.

- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faudrait bien manger maintenant, déclara Pops. Seeley, vérifie tes crêpes, elles sont en train de brûler.

D'un coup, Booth se retourna afin d'être face à la cuisinière et constata avec horreur qu'effectivement, ses crêpes ressemblaient à cet instant plus à un tas de cendres qu'à de véritables crêpes.  
Il se retourna, les bras ballants, la mine déconfite.

- C'est fichue pour les crêpes...

Alors, un nouveau fou rire éclata, emportant tout le monde avec lui. La situation était tellement ridicule. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, tous finirent par se contrôler et s'assirent à table. Les crêpes furent troquées pour des céréales et des fruits frais et les quatre mangèrent dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Brennan fut assailli de questions de la part de la petite famille. Questions auxquelles elle répondit volontiers. Décidément, la famille de Booth était très gentille. C'est ainsi que se déroula le repas, qui s'étira jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. C'est seulement à cette heure qu'ils quittèrent la table pour que chacun puisse aller se préparer. Brennan remonta donc au premier accompagné de Booth.

- C'était vraiment plaisant Seeley. Merci pour tout, dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent seuls en haut.

- Mais non, c'est rien. Ça me fait plaisir.

Tous deux s'échangèrent un sourire.

- En passant, j'adore ta coiffure du matin, dit Booth, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Quoi?

- Regarde par toi-même, continua Booth, lui indiquant un miroir et retenant un fou rire.

Brennan se dirigea donc vers le miroir et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut, les cheveux en bataille, toute dépeignée, elle ne put retenir un rire, celui-ci entraînant également Booth.

- J'adore te voir rire Tempérance. Tu es si belle quand tu souris, dit Booth, reprenant un peu de sérieux.

Au compliment, les joues de Brennan s'empourprèrent légèrement. Les deux compagnons restèrent ainsi à se regarder quelques instants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi ajouter.

- Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer, reprit Booth au bout d'un moment. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir. Il y a le nécessaire pour faire ta toilette. Je t'ai aussi sorti des vêtements à moi. Ils sont déjà là-bas. J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas garder ceux d'hier... Enfin, on peut les laver si tu veux. Alors... heu... je vais y aller. Tu n'as qu'à crier si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Booth ne resta pas plus longtemps et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Brennan se rendit donc sans plus attendre à la salle bain et se prépara. Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit, douchée et habillée des vêtements trop grands de Booth.

- Enfin prête, s'écria Booth de la porte de sa chambre. Ah, les filles! Je me demande bien ce qui vous prend autant de temps, dit-il à la rigolade.

Brennan alla le rejoindre, toute sourire et entra dans sa chambre.

- J'ai mis tes vêtements au lavage. Ils seront propres et secs vers 5h. En attendant, on a tout l'après-midi à combler, alors, je te propose d'aller faire un tour. Enfin... si ça te dit.

- Oui, oui. J'en serais ravie.

- Ok, parce que je te le dis, si on reste ici, mon frère va pas tarder à venir nous coller et alors, bonne chance pour s'en débarrasser, sourit-il.

- Il est plutôt gentil ton frère pourtant, répondit Brennan, souriant à son tour.

- Avec toi peut-être. Tu es une fille. Une fille très jolie en plus, alors... Il veut faire bonne impression, rit Booth. C'est normal. Je veux dire, qui ne voudrait pas de toi comme amie... Je te le demande.

- Arrête Booth, tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise, dit Brennan, baissant la tête.

- Mais c'est que tu as du style dans mes vêtements, dit finalement Booth après un moment.

- Ouais... Le style "j'aime les vêtements trop grands", rit Brennan.

- Ris tant que tu veux, ce sont les plus petits que j'ai trouvés.

- Par chance... Bon, est-ce que tu es prêt à y aller?

- Oh, moi ça fait longtemps que je suis prêt, dit-il pour la taquiner. Allons-y.

Les deux amis passèrent ainsi l'après-midi ensemble. À faire des ballades, à discuter, tout simplement. Mais pourtant, malgré la simplicité des moments, ce fut l'un des plus agréables après-midi que chacun d'eux eurent passé. L'accoutrement de Brennan suscita parfois des regards surpris, mais la réaction des gens qu'ils croisaient ne faisait que provoquer un nouveau fou rire entre eux deux. Le temps de cet après-midi, ce fut comme si tous leurs problèmes avaient disparu, comme si la terre s'était arrêté de tourner pour eux. Jamais Brennan ne s'était sentie plus libre et heureuse. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin...

- Bon, je crois bien qu'il est l'heure, dit Booth en regardant sa montre. 5 heures. Tes vêtements doivent être prêts.

- Oui, acquiesça Brennan, à contre coeur.

- C'était le plus bel après-midi que j'ai passé depuis bien longtemps. Et... heu... c'est grâce à toi. Tu ne t'en rends pas contre, mais t'es vraiment excepti... heu... t'es vraiment génial, se reprit-il pour ne pas en faire trop.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi...

- Non, je t'assure, la coupa Booth.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Le simple fait de te voir sourire me fait sourire. Le simple fait de te voir rire me fait rire. Le simple fait d'être avec toi... entama-t-il, incertain, le simple fait d'être avec toi me procure le bonheur, conclut-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux compagnons. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné. C'était plutôt un silence où chacun des deux assimilait la profonde signification de ce que Booth venait de dire. Pour Booth, c'était en quelque sorte un aveux. Le grand saut. Tandis que pour Brennan, c'était ce à quoi elle essayait d'échapper depuis leur première rencontre. La ligne à ne pas franchir. La limite à ne pas dépasser sans quoi il y aurait des conséquences.

- Écoute, Tempérance, je... je t'invite à souper si tu veux, se reprit-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Mon grand-père t'adore et mon petit frère est fou de toi. Ils seront tous contents si tu reste encore un peu...

Puis, sans prévenir, Brennan s'élança dans les bras de Booth. Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, calant sa tête dans le cou de son ami.

- Merci Seeley... Merci pour tout, murmura douloureusement Brennan à l'oreille de Booth.

À cet instant, Booth resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Brennan. Puis, il enfouit lui aussi son visage dans les cheveux bouclés de son amie, humant son doux parfum sucré. Sentant son coeur s'accorder parfaitement au sien. Profitant de cet élan de tendresse comme s'il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un au-revoir. Puis, il la sentit se dérober à son étreinte. Et dans un dernier murmure, elle dit...

- Je dois rentrer chez-moi...

À suivre...

Voilà pour le 10e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je trouve qu'il est assez touchant. Enfin, c'est mon avis.  
J'ai essayé de le faire plus long qu'à mon habitude. Bref, c'est tout pour l'instant.

Merci de me lire et n'oubliez pas de commenter mon travail. Quelques mots sont toujours la bienvenue.  
S'il vous plaît...

En passant, la réaction des beaux-parents de Brennan, c'est pour le prochain chapitre...


	11. Après le beau temps, la pluie

Salut tout le monde!

Mon dieu, je ne sais pas ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas fait un tour par ici, mais en tout cas, ça fait un méchant bout!

À vrai dire, j'ai eu comme qui dirait "une baisse de régime". haha

Tout ça pour dire que en fin de compte, j'ai eu un soudain regain de vie et je me suis dite, pourquoi pas leur envoyer la suite depuis le temps...

Je pourrais vous dire que j'ai attendu tout ce temps pour faire durer le plaisir et le suspense, mais le suspense après presque un an... je crois pas qu'il en reste grand chose! :)) Mais malgré toute cette attente, je vous livre finalement, aujourd'hui, la suite de ma fic, qui je l'espère saura encore vous plaire!

Si vous ne vous rappelez plus du début de mon histoire et bien n'hésitez pas à le relire!

Et sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11: Après le beau temps, la pluie**

Sans un mot de plus, Brennan laissa Booth sur le trottoir et prit le chemin du retour. Les idées s'embrouillaient dans son esprit tandis qu'elle sentait un sillon humide se former sous ses yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait tout le temps depuis la rentrée. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas sa réaction. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout son univers avait été chamboulé par cette unique personne. Tout ce à quoi elle s'était accrochée depuis la disparition de ses parents. Tout cela lui semblait désormais bien inutile.

Elle continua d'avancer, son regard fixant l'horizon en déclin, la vue brouillée par quelques larmes solitaires. Elle marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne sachant trop où elle allait. Elle poursuivit néanmoins sa route, tentant à chaque nouveau pas de voir un peu plus clair à travers l'épais brouillard qui se formait dans son esprit. Elle regarda à sa droite. Ses pas l'avaient apparemment conduite à un parc. Ce même parc où quelques heures auparavant, il l'avait emmenée. Elle sourit tristement. Tout semblait vouloir la ramener à lui. Elle s'assit sur le banc qui faisait face au parc. Une famille y était. La mère glissait avec sa fille dans le toboggan tandis que le père et le fils se lançaient une balle. Ils semblaient heureux. Brennan ferma alors les yeux et elle se revit, plus jeune. Elle était avec ses parents et son frère. Ils ne faisaient rien de bien précis. Ils étaient simplement ensemble. Et elle se dit alors que sa vie aurait été bien différente avec une famille qui l'aurait aimée...

Une main sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité et elle ouvrit les yeux. La famille était partie.

- Tempérance, dit faiblement une voix masculine.

Elle soupira. C'était encore lui. C'était toujours lui...

- Je t'apporte seulement tes vêtements, poursuivit-il, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Merci, mais ça aurait pu attendre, dit-elle sans le regarder.

- J'ai aussi apporté une veste. Les soirées sont plus fraîches alors...

- Non merci, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je n'ai pas froid.

- Je t'en prie! s'énerva-t-il. Tu as la chair de poule et à chacune de tes respirations, tu as de la fumée qui se forme! Mets la donc! Ça ne te fera pas de mal tu sais!

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit-elle, toujours aussi froide, alors qu'elle enfilait la veste. Maintenant, je vais rentrer si tu veux bien.

- Je vais te raccompagner, dit-il en se levant alors qu'elle en faisait de même.

- Non, je rentre seule.

- Et moi je te dis que je te raccompagne. Et vas-tu finir par me regarder bon sang! s'énerva-t-il à nouveau.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Brennan se retourna et lui fit face. Aucune expression n'éclairait son visage. Ni tristesse, ni colère, ni joie... rien. Un voile de solitude. Voilà tout ce qui ornait ses traits.

La voyant dans cet état, Booth se calma un peu. On pouvait clairement discerner l'incompréhension et la frustration qui le tenaillaient.

- Les jours raccourcissent et il fait déjà assez sombre. Ce serait plus sécuritaire si j'étais avec toi, reprit-il plus calmement.

- Je suis capable de me défendre.

- Évidemment... murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

- S'il n'y a rien d'autre, j'y vais alors. Je te rendrai tes vêtements à l'école lundi, conclut-elle en partant.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ça? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches derrière cette mascarade? Hein? Pourquoi? dit-il en élevant le ton.

Elle s'arrêta net. Même malgré la noirceur ambiante, Booth vit clairement les poings de Brennan se serrer.

- Ce n'est pas toi toute cette froideur... poursuivit-il.

- Tu ne comprends pas! cria soudainement Brennan en se retournant.

- Alors explique-moi, dit-il en comblant l'espace qui les séparait.

- Je ne peux pas... avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi pas? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, dit-il en lui relevant le menton.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance Seeley. Je ne peux juste pas. Je suis désolé... finit-elle par dire. Maintenant laisse-moi s'il te plait…

Et le plus naturellement du monde, elle se déroba... une fois de plus.

Elle reprit alors la route jusque chez-elle. Au bout de quelques pas, elle se rendit vite compte qu'une personne la suivait et sans même se retourner, elle sut que c'était lui. Il s'était mis en tête de la raccompagner, alors il la raccompagnerait qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Le trajet se fit sans grande ambition et sans un seul mot. Seul le bruit de leurs pas monotones et réguliers claquant sur le trottoir vint troubler le silence ambiant. Au bout d'un moment, la maison de Brennan fut en vue. De loin, il ne semblait pas y avoir de lumière ni de voiture dans l'entrée. Elle aurait peut-être encore quelques minutes de quiétude avant la tempête. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approcha, une ombre sembla se découper au bas des marches du palier, bercée par la noirceur. Une fois arrivée, la forme, tantôt floue, apparue soudainement bien plus clairement. James était assis sur les marches menant à la porte. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut Brennan, il s'empressa de se lever.

- Tempérance… entama-t-il sur un ton de remords.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? cria furieusement une voix masculine.

Booth, qui avait, durant le trajet, gardé quelques mètres de distance derrière Brennan, s'était maintenant rapidement rapproché en voyant James.

- L'œil au beurre noir que t'as, ça me dérange pas de t'en faire un autre tout de suite, poursuivit Booth les poings clos, retenant manifestement sa rage.

- Encore toi! dit James entre ses dents en le voyant s'extirper du noir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec elle?

À cet instant, Brennan aperçut la voiture de ses beaux-parents tourner le coin de la rue.

- Tu l'as perdue, alors lâche l'affaire! continua James. Arrête de la suivre comme un chien de poche!

Booth serra davantage les poings, prêt à flancher à tout moment.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on règle nos compte, le provoqua encore James.

- Les gars… essaya d'intervenir Brennan.

- Je te conseille de partir d'ici avant que je te…

- Non Booth! C'est toi qui pars! lança alors fortement Brennan en le fixant du regard.

Booth se retourna brusquement vers elle, un voile d'incompréhension dans les yeux, ne sachant plus trop comment réagir aux paroles de son amie.

- Mais… je… bégaya-t-il, un sentiment d'impuissance le submergeant.

- T'as compris Booth! Décampe! Elle veut pas de toi ici, répliqua James un sourire malsain ornant ses traits.

- Ferme-la! explosa Booth.

- Je t'ai dit de partir Seeley! N'en rajoute pas… Va-t-en d'ici…

L'espace d'un instant, le silence reprit sa place entre eux-trois. Puis, le cœur meurtrit, un sentiment de trahison l'emplissant, Booth quitta les lieux sans demander son reste alors que la voiture des beaux-parents se garait dans l'entrée de la maison.

Au même moment où la silhouette de Booth disparaissait dans la pénombre de plus en plus dense, on entendit deux portes de voiture claquer très fort.

- TEMPÉRANCE BRENNAN! Où est-ce que tu étais, s'écria la belle-mère de la principale intéressée, apparemment furieuse.

- Je peux t'expliquer…

- J'espère bien jeune fille! Et tu es mieux d'avoir une bonne explication pour t'être volatilisée une nuit entière!

- À ce que je vois, le problème se trouve encore avec un garçon! poursuivit cette fois son beau-père en apercevant James tout près de Brennan.

- Et il semble que celui-ci se soit battu en plus, ajouta Manon.

- Justement, entama Brennan, enclin au mensonge, je n'ai pas été là de la nuit car j'étais sorti avec ce garçon… Mais pendant notre sortie, un autre homme a voulu m'attaquer, alors James m'a protégée. C'est pourquoi il a un œil au beurre noir. Puis ensuite euh… il m'a ramenée chez-lui pour la nuit étant donné qu'il était tard et étant donné les émotions qu'on avait vécu… Vous comprenez? conclut-elle tête basse.

- Est-ce vrai jeune homme?

- Euh… oui, je suppose… répondit James, confus et incertain.

- Dans ce cas-là… ça ira tous les deux. Mais ne t'avise plus de découcher sans nous avertir Tempérance, ou sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends…

Sans rien ajouter, les tuteurs de Brennan rentrèrent et laissèrent les deux compagnons à l'extérieur.

- Bon maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je pense que je vais rentrer me coucher moi aussi, dit Brennan dans un long soupir. J'ai eu une dure journée.

- Je comprends, acquiesça James en un hochement de tête. Mais avant j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu leur as dit ça… Je dois dire que je ne le méritais pas vraiment après ce que j'ai fait hier soir.

- Tu as raison, tu ne le méritais pas.

- Mais justement, j'étais venu pour m'excuser. Je ne suis pas comme ça habituellement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. La boisson sans doute.

- Sans doute…

- Et quand Booth est arrivé… j'ai… j'ai juste perdu le contrôle… je…

- Ne parlons pas de Booth veux-tu, dit-elle d'un air affligé.

James hocha du chef, compréhensif.

- Disons seulement que je leur ai raconté cette histoire pour ma propre défense et pour ne pas que tu paraisses trop mal devant eux, reprit-elle en arborant un sourire forcé. _«_ _Et je l'ai fait pour protéger Booth, mais ça, il ne le saura sans doute jamais. »_ pensa-t-elle avec chagrin.

James fit mine de sourire lui aussi.

- Écoute Tempérance, je sais que la première impression est la plus importante, mais… est-ce que tu accepterais de faire exception à la règle et de me donner une seconde chance. Je te jure que je vais faire beaucoup mieux cette fois, lui dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Après un court moment de réflexion, et non moins sûre d'elle-même, Brennan répondit néanmoins : « Très bien James… je t'accorde une dernière chance… » Et sans plus de cérémonie, tous deux rentrèrent chez-eux.

À suivre…

Alors voilà pour le 11e chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.  
Bon comme moins bon. Que ce soit pour me taper sur les doigts ou pour me lancer des fleurs...  
Enfin bref, vous comprenez...

Et encore merci de me lire!

P.S.: Je vais faire de mon mieux pour passer par ici plus souvent et par la même occasion, vous poster les prochains chapitres.  
À +


End file.
